Hijo De La Luna The Son of The Moon
by xKatsuyanx
Summary: A woman has promised the moon her first child in order to have a husband, when this child is born, the father abandons him on a mountain. The moon takes him in, and yet as he grows he becomes so lonely, only seeing the people below, will he ever love?
1. The Story

**xKatsuyanx: It's been like five billion years since I've updated. AT ALL. LOL. Well I'm back, I have loads of ideas, this one was actually an RP idea, and I will RP it (I hope) But I decided to make it a story. This story is based on the famous Spanish song 'Hijo De La Luna'. I listened to Mecano's version, so yeah. I hope you all like it! 3**

**YamiKatasan: Wow, it's been awhile hasn't it? Well, Katsuyan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or The song that this story is based off of. **

**xKatsuyanx: THIS IS THE PROLOUGEEE, have fun!)**

"Damn your appearance, You are not a gypsie's son!" A cinnamon skinned man whispered angrily, standing tall in a forest upon a lifeless mountain.

Short and black curling hair on his head with olive eyes, wearing a light tan shirt and blue pants, a regular gypsy man. Who he spoke to was a baby wrapped in a red blanket, ' white as the belly of an ermine ' with pale amethyst eyes, the poor thing was wailing sadly, kicking its legs and reaching out to the man.

The man just scoffed and turned away, "Only the moons child could be such an ugly shade of white!"and he disappeared through the trees, not another sound was to be made.

Alone the child wailed, awaiting someone to find itself, someone to love itself, for there was no mother to love him any longer, the vain father had killed her and then adbandoned the child on the mountain to die.

To die alone. . . .

Do you know the story of why the moon grows big and small in a months time? It is quiet a charming, and yet sad story truely.

A gypsy woman cried and begged the moon one night for a husband of her own people, all night and unable to stop crying. She was just so lonely! The moon agreed to let her have a husband, but in return she must give itself her firstborn child, and that she promised. Someone who would trade a child for a bed mate could not truely love that child, could they?

When that child, a son, was born, he was the albino son of the moon. The father was enraged, having not known of this promise to the moon, feeling like a tool, he killed his wife. Then, at night he abandoned the child on the mountain of no return, where the moon found him and brought him into the skies.

The child will grow, and when he smiles, the moon is full and bright, but when the child cries because he is lonely, it will wane to let him have a bed, and to let him see the people of the world below. Just so he won't be so lonely.

But will it truely ever be enough, to just see the people? To never touch another person, to never love them, will it ever be enough?

**xKatsuyanx: . . . . . Well that was fun wasn't it? Haha! I hope you guys like it! Please alert this story to get the first chapter when it comes! 3**

**YamiKatasan: That is a sad story though. Poor Yuugi. **

**xKatsuyanx: Yes, it's sad, but something AMAZING will happen! :D Haha!**


	2. El hijo's ball 'The sons ball'

**xKatsuyanx: Heeeey, It's Katsuyan here with the FIIIIRST CHAPTERRRR. YAAAAY.**

**YamiKatasan: Dude, you posted the prolouge yesterday!**

**xKatsuyanx: But-But like six or seven people alerted this story and three commented, s-so I thought I would update since I had another snow day. . . . **

**YamiKatasan: -sigh- Fine fine. xKatsuyanx Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! God knows what crack it would be on if she did. . . .**

**xKatsuyanx: Oh SHUT your FACE! On with the chapter now.**

Within the skies there is a bumpy circle, with graters and hills and valleys, as if it had once harbored oceans on its parched self, but it was for not. There was no such thing as living plants and life on the moon, an odd and glowing thing it was.

Yet, on its round body you could not see, but a young child laid there, not facing the world that it lighted up in the night. Yes, only a child, of maybe six or seven years age.

The child had skin as pale as porcelain, seeming to have a glow underneath it like sparkling water in the night. He wore a white, vine like crown that curled around his head, curving up and pulling outwars to hold a yellow glowing cresent moon that faced upwards.

He wore a shirt that tied around his neck and was held tightly by a white sash around his waste, there was no back to it, revealing his bare back with tattoo's that told his story in Runes. He wore white pants that were loose, ending below his knees and cut slightly up the outsides of them, a chain hung from his hip with a cresent moon on it.

His hair was a huge star shape, golden bangs hanging over the crown, black locks sticking in a star like direction with the tips faiding to amethyst.

The child sat with his face in his knees', his arms curled tightly around his raised legs. His shoulders shook and heaved with that of sobs.

The child cried and cried, refusing to stop. The moon heard this, opening it's eyes to the boy. "Yuugi, My son, why do you weep so profoundly? Why is it that you moan so painfully? I love you my soon, tell me what is wrong?" A females voice echoed from the craters inside the moon.

The child wept and patted the parched earth of the moon. "Momma, I am so lonely here. I know you are here, but there is no one else! The stars won't talk to me, they all just twinkle and stay silent! There is no one here that is like me, I am so alone. I just want to see someone! Please let me see someone!" The child begged pitifully.

The moon sighed sadly. "My son, if it will make you smile again, I will let you see the people of the world, pitiful as they may be in comparison to your lovely face, starting tomorrow. You can wait till then?" The moon echoed out with a mellow tune. The boy stopped sobbing long enough to sniff and rub his eyes.

"Thank you, Momma!" He said, sniffling again and giving a sad smile. The moon glowed even a bit brighter for that moment, at the childs smile.

And this process continued on for the next 11-12 years. This process of getting bigger when the child was happy, and disappearing when he was lonely.

(At his 18th year)

"Momma. . . . . .Momma? Is it time yet? Is it time?" An excited voice begged. Yes, this was the child who was crying so many years before, Yuugi. He was taller now, yet still as innocent looking, but he was smiling now. "Momma, it's time now isn't it?"

The moon gave a hearty laugh that echoed out to him. "Yes my song, It is time to rise. Your humans ball is tonight, don't forget! Are you ready?" The moon questioned her son.

The boy hopped up happily, giggling in delight."I'm ready momma! I'm ready!" He said excitedly, hopping a bit. The moon laughed, and within moments when the boy looked down, he could see a cliff, standing over an ocean, back off the rocky ledge of the cliff were tall grasses with small paths weaving through it, these yellow and green grasses glowed white in the moons light.

The forest pines were a dark ebony instead of dark green. Within the forest was a small town, When Yugi leaned forwards, he could see in the town the people there. Women and men were gathered in the town square, with instruments and sticks on fire, and they were all waiting for the moon to rise. For it was the ball dedicated to the son of the moon.

The people cheered, as a proud and important looking man started telling the people in a loud, accented voice. "Mi gente! Ahora es el momento para celebrar, el sacrificio de una mujer gitana realizado para hacer que la luna de una madre. Alegrémonos en el hecho de que nuestra madre amorosa en el cielo y la esperanza de que ella pudiera compartir su alegría con nosotros! ¡Alégrate!"

The moon gave a happy chuckle, telling Yuugi what the people were saying, even though he had already learned the language. "My People! Now is the time to celebrate, the sacrifice a gypsy woman made to make the moon a mother. Let us rejoice in the fact that our loving mother in the sky and hope that she might share her happiness with us! Rejoice!"

Yuugi blushed gently, smiling down at the towns people. He didn't say anything though, just seemed to be searching for something, or someone. he suddenly gasped and grinned. "There he is!" He said happily, pointing, even though the moon couldn't really follow his point."My human!"

The person Yuugi was pointing at was a sun tanned man, with crimson red, slanted eyes, his hair was similar to Yugi's own, but not but much anything except for the bangs and the shape, otherwise they were completely different besides there close height. The mans features were sharp and elegant, chizzled to that of royal seeming stare.

Yuugi leaned forwards even more, smiling down at the man. Since he had been young, he had chosen that man as his human. What that meant to him was he was the person he looked for whenever the moon waned to let him see the world, he knew the man was kind and caring, loved animals and was good at playing instruments, dancing and singing. He even sometimes wrote!

Yuugi hoped they were love stories, he wanted to read his human's love stories. The man was also very stubborn, had a bit of a temper, and a fierce glare. But his human had never glared at HIM before, he had always just looked at him and his momma and smiled, whenever he saw his human looking at him he always got embarassed.

He was dressed in a darg, loose shirt, the sleeves ending at his elbows, a v collar on it, and a black sash was tied around his waste where the shirt ended. He then wore tight, black pants with black shoes. He looked amazing, as always. 'He looks good in anything!' Yuugi thought to himself. "Momma, can I go down there too?"

The moon sighed again as the towns people began to dance and eat and drink and have a good time. "You know you can not go into the town, Yuugi, you can't go to far from the ocean, or I can't feel your presence any longer. If you will stay in the fields, you may go there." She said gently. Yuugi nodded.

"I know I can't go to the town, but thats ok. I can still hear the music from the cliffside anyways!" he said happily. "I just want to dance where my human is." He said gently, standing up gently. When the moon gave the ok, he jumped off, swirling around a bit, his sash suddenly grew longer and wrapped around him, when it unwrapped his feet lightly touched the rouch rocky ground of the edge of the cliff.

Yuugi squealed delightedly when the music of the townspeople hit his ears, he jumped happily. "I love my human's music! His people play wonderful music!" He bubbled gladly, going forth and spinning around in the grassy fields. Laughter bubbled from him happily, and he started dancing.

(Switch to where Atem is.)

Atem sighed annoyedly, his spirits low. His most favorite time of the year, and he had to sit there with girls squealing over him and begging him to dance with them. He groaned tiredly and pulled away from the annoyingly loud crowd.

Had he said things were annoying yet? Well they were, very greatly so. He shook his head, pulling himself out of the town slowly, away from all the loud, noisy people. He pulled a torch off of the side of a house, taking it into the ebony colored forest tree's. Headed for the grassy lands upon the cliff, he liked to call it the grassy lands instead of valleys, Childish as it might seem.

When he was getting close, his legs were starting to tire from the incessant walking, he was greatful when he could make out the archway of two trees, opening to the grassy lands. He blew out his torch and set it down gently, he suddenly blinked. His eyes darted forth to some movement beyond the tree's in the grass.

First, he saw a hand, rolling gracefully, then a leg that pointed upwards with ease, a white beaded anklet upon the limbs ankle. Then, a head, of hair that was almost exacltly like his. Oh, but his skin was such a lovely porcelain color, that of an angels, and the ebony lashes that folded softly at his cheekbones covered the eyes of what color he wondered so.

What he saw was someone stunningly beautiful, wearing a crown with a cresent moon on it that glowed dimmly. And that wonderful person was dancing.

**xKatsuyanx: Cliiiiiffeeeeeeeey hangerrrrrrrr**

**YamiKatasan: The reviewers are going to hate you for this.**

**xKatsuyanx: Again. Oh SHUT your FACE, Yami!**

**YamiKatasan: Pfff, fine! Review and yell at her about the cliffhanger, make me right!**


	3. A Request

**xKatsuyanx: Hey! Looks like it's the next chapter! I'm suprised so many people liked this story and were asking me to update soon, 3 now its Saturday, so yaaaaay I'm updating!**

**YamiKatasan: Ohgod, more fangirling?**

**xKatsuyanx: -stare- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or we all know things would go rated R. . . .c: On with the chapter!**

The said beautiful figure hadn't the slightest clue that he was no longer alone, his eyes just stayed closed, listening to his humans music and being happy that he could be even this close, and just danced. Though he would have loved to go and dance with his human, but he didn't even know his humans name, or anything about him, why would his human want to dance with someone as weird as him?

With this thought alone, Yugi's dance seemed to sadden. He slowed to a stop suddenly, looking out at the black forest, the night couldn't even be as dark as the tree's this night, for his mama lighted the sky! He startled suddenly, a low, bass-like sound ringing out as voices started to sing. "_Tonto el que no entienda, cuenta una leyenda_. . . ." He translated it into '_A fool is he who doesn't understand, a legend tells_. . ." His song. . .

In the town square, you could see the townspeople forming lines, starting to do the traditional dance, of The Son of the Moon. Memorized by heart, even the young generations came forth and danced. Yugi could hear the song, could feel the dancing as they reached out to the moon, to _him._

He smiled, within that moment, he just smiled, closing his amethyst eyes and doing the same dance, only it was as if some moves weren't directed to the moon, but to the town. A response dance, for he was the son of the moon, so he replied.

(Atem pov)

Looking out into the grassy lands again, pulling himself behind one of the ebony barked trees, pressing his hands against it and peeking out only slightly, trying not to startle the beautiful person. When his dance saddened after moments of time, his heart reached out to the other figure, giving a sad pang, and his face hardened with concern.

What was this person contemplating? What caused such a longing glance to fall over to the trees, to the town? What was it that hurt him so? He was about to step out and ask the person what was wrong, but he heard the familiar bass start off, familiar tune of the voices, he was suprised to see the beautiful person lighten up with happiness.

"_que una hembra gitana, conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer, llorando pedía al llegar el día desposar un calé. . . ."_ 'that a gypsy woman, implored the moon weeping, she begged till dawn to marry a gypsy man' He muttered along, hearing the voices echo and reach out through the dark and imploring forest.

_'tendrás a tu hombre piel morena_

_desde el cielo habló la luna llena_

_pero a cambio quiero_

_el hijo primero_

_que le engendres a él_

_que quien su hijo inmola_

_para no estar sola_

_poco le iba a querer!'_

_"you'll have your brown-skin man"_

_spoke the full moon from the sky_

_"but in retun I want the_

_the first child_

_that you have with him,"_

_one who sacrifices her child_

_in order not to be alone_

_is not going_

_to love it very much_

The voices of the people rang out in a beautiful yet sad tone, the story was a cruel one, but ended in some sort of happiness. For the moon loved this child more then the childs parents would ever have really done, for that child was all the moon had. He was all she had.

(Regular pov)

Suddenly, Yugi turned sharply, his amethyst eyes becoming wide with suprise and fear, the grasses blew gently, letting his face and shoulders be seen. He stared into the eyes of red he had so wondered of, the dark skin like that of the man in the story, but even more wonderful. Sharp features he had longed to see this close, and even closer maybe. "M-Mah-" He gasped out, but covered his moth quickly, he had been trying to gasp out 'My human!' but failed to finish even the first word out of fear.

Said man blinked, realizing he had been caught. He quickly stepped forth, holding up his hands in an 'I'm innocent' motion. "Please, forgive my rude intrusion. . ." He spoke out gently with a spanish accent, looking curiously at Yugi, who was standing as if he was a deer about to get killed and caught by a hunter. "I was coming here away from the crowd, I didn't realize someone was here. . . .I didn't want to startle you, so. . . ." he said quietly again, coming a bit more forwards, with that Yugi stepped back also.

Then the young moon child started to shuffle back quickly, his head turning left and right, looking for escape. He had been seen! By his human! This wasn't good! The more sharper featured of the two stepped forwards quickly. "No! Please! Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you!" He said quickly, reaching towards Yugi. But the boy only squeaked slightly, turning on his heels and running through the fields quickly, trying to get to the cliff.

Atem yelled after the boy, chasing quickly. "No! Please wait! Please! Don't leave! Hijo de la luna!" He cried out desperatley, using the title 'Child of the moon' with out thinking, for his attire and his looks were of the moon. Yugi stopped dead, turning sharply. His lower lip quivered, and his eyes conveyed the growing dread within the pit of his stomach, churning and making his breathing shallow out.

Taking the time that the pale one was using to freeze and stare at him, Atem made his way over quickly, placing his hands on the others porcelain pale and almost glowing shoulders tightly. "Please, don't be scared! I won't tell anyone you are here!" He said slowly, leaning down a bit to look Yugi in the eyes, looking sincere. In reply to being caught, he squeaked and tried to step back, only to be pulled forwards in a bit tighter of a grip.

"M-Mi humanos? 'My human?' " Yugi quaked out quietly, but then shut his mouth, blushing. "I-um- I mean, I-I don't know your name. . . ." He stuttered out quietly, looking away and trying to get closer to the cliff. Atem blinked confusedly, leaning down a bit more. "My name is Atem, Hermoso pequeño. 'Beautiful little one.'" The elder said quietly, smiling.

Yugi's blush brightened uncontrollably, but oh, he didn't realize he was blushing. All he knew was that burning fingers of fire were crawling up his neck painfully and slowly, he gave a squeaking sound at the pet name and struggled in his embrace again, looking away. "I-I can't stay here. . . . . " He let out quietly, looking back at Atem bashfully. "I promised My mama I wouldn't stay long. . . ." He let out, trying to be a bit louder and seem more firm, which was quiet adorable and funny.

Atem smiled at the attempt, humor lighting his eyes, but the wide grin failed to stay on his wonderful features when the other proclaimed that he must leave, his eyes dimming down slightly. ". . . .O-Of course, Hermoso pequeño. . ." With that he let go of the smaller, stepping back. Yugi gave a sad smile and turned, shuffling over to the cliff edge, facing over the sea gently.

"Promise!" The tan man cried out suddenly, as Yugi had reached forth towards the moon, the cresent moon. "Promise. . . . " The other said again, as Yugi turned back to him. "To come back another night, alright? I'd like to talk to you again." He said gently, the hand that reached out to the moon child pulled back to his side. Yugi blinked widely, but then smiled and nodded his head silently, turning to the moon again, and disappearing.

And yet, as Atem walked over to the place where the younger, beautiful child had been standing. The ocean crashed restlessly on the shore, as always, yet seemed to glow brighter. Its waves seemed to call to Atem, taunt him into listening. 'I'm Yugi.' a voice seemed to whisper from the waves, both of the tanned mans eyebrows raised, along with his head to the beautiful cresent moon. "Yugi. . . ." He said gently to the unending night.

(Later the next day.)

The mother moon floated on the other side of the world silently, as Yugi laid on the cresent bed, holding his neck and giving bashful giggles as he tossed and turned. "My son, you seem quiet pleased, what has happened to you? Were you able to see your human?" The moon gave a chuckle as Yugi blushed, nodding.

"Y-Yes, I saw him. . . . .he was more amazing in person! Oh you should have seen it, mama! He was perfect. . . . ." The boy let out a sigh, his look like a girl in love. The moon laughed again, pestering Yugi about him lightly. "What? He looked amazing. His face was chizzled like a royal Pharaoh's! But no Pharoah could compare. . . ." He let out with a sigh. "

His eyes, sharp, deep, red, Oh- I lost my heart in those eyes!" He gasped out adoringly, closing his eyes and sighing again. "He had a smile that could make the darkness run, its heels on fire from the light and amazingness it brought. Oh, he was nothing as simple as I had imagined up close!" Yugi sighed out gently, turning onto his side.

"I'm getting the feeling more happened then that. . . .why don't you tell your old mother a story? She hasn't heard many different stories then the one she has seen." The moon let out gently, very happy her son was finally able to feel happy and close to someone.

With that request, Yugi went into the tale of how they had met, sometimes pausing with a dreamy sigh or a giggle whenever he talked about Atem. The moon found it quiet amusing how fond Yugi had grown of the human man within only minutes of meeting. "Mama! He said I was beautiful! No- He said it twice! He didn't think I was odd either!" Yugi gasped out excitedly, giving a sigh and staring into the darkness of the sky above him.

"Mama. . . .He wants me to see him again, another day. Can I please? Oh can I see him again?" Yugi begged sharply, turning over onto his belly and looking at the glowing earth of the moon.

The female voice of the moon chuckled out of the crators, you could imagine a beautiful womans smile behind that laugh. "As long as you do not leave that land by the sea, there isn't a thing I wouldn't want for you to have, my son." She let out kindly. The boy thanked her over and over, rolling over onto his back and sighing dreamily.

**xKatsuyanx: AAAAND There you go. :D**

**YamiKatasan: Hmmm. I wonder what you're gonna do next now that they have met.**

**xKatsuyanx: (Has no idea) Hey! Thats for me to know and for you to never find out! (Uh, actually, I was not sure what to do, I had an idea, but I would love some suggestions! Anyone up for throwing ideas at me? Haha! Thank you for reading!)**


	4. The Ring

**xKatsuyanx: WELL. I'M A LAZY SS AREN'T I? Hahahaha. Ha. Wellll, next chapter. Since my buddy didn't want to RP- I was emoing. Then decided- 'Hell! I'm posting another chapter!' **

**YamiKatasan: God do you know what you've probably done to all these people?**

**xKatsuyanx: Nope. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Hijo de la luna!**

(With Atem)

It had been three days since Yugi and Atem had met under the mother of the albino child, but from a house you could hear something. Voices. Arguing voices. It sounded like a father and son- oh. Oh my god. It was Atem and his father. "FATHER! How can you do this to me? I don't have feelings for- for that witch! I wouldn't marry HER if she were the last living being on earth with me! I wouldn't touch her! Undo this right now! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE- AND IT ISN'T HER!" Atem bellowed furiously, hands slamming onto the table below. He lived in a more fancy house of the small town, not completely outrageous- but he was a bit more well off then others.

Said older man just looked coldly at his son. "You refuse to try and court any of the women here, so I chose for you. Who else is there you could love- you look at no one!" Atem's neck was prickling, he could just /feel/ his lips pull back from his teeth. He swung an amazingly harsh glare towards his father. Through his teeth he tried to spit out audiably.

"Not a child well be born unto this family- from that woman. Not a child will be born unto this family from ANY woman. If you can not accept that- then you ended this family the minute I was born." He let out venemously, flinging something off of the table and turning, raging out of the house before the elder could pull him to a hault. Said woman was Anzu- a ring had been given to her, promising his marriage. She attached to him immediatley when he entered the streets.

"Atem, dearest, what's the matter?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice, rubbing up against him and batting her eyelashes, trying to look cute. He looked at her and gave a low growl, picking up her left hand and ripping the ring right off, and holding it to his chest.

"You are not the one I will marry. Not in a day of my life would I look at you. Be gone." He spat, his eyes glaring coldly at her before he shook her off, almost violently- but not quiet. He turned away sharply, pulling a torch off of the side of a house- as he had the day of the ball, and held it high, starting into the forest until only a bobbing lamp of light showed where he was. Anzu was left behind- gawping as if she were a fish.

Atem was walking at a slow and infuriated pace, then started to speed walk, then he sprinted to the point the flame was almost going out upon the torch he held. It clattered to the ground and sputtered out as the cliff came into view from beyond the trees. It was empty- as Atem had feared, his heart sank lowly. Every night he had visited this place, waiting for the beautiful moon child to come back to him. His shoulders sagged as he hit the edge of the cliff, looking out over the calm sea.

So very unlike him- to be so depressed. To be so alone. He literally threw himself down onto the ground, he was just. . . so tired. He was so tired of this life. These people. The same thing every day- he never got to make a choice for himself. It would drive him mad. He moaned out painfully, "Yuugi. . . . .Yuugi! Would a name be any sweeter, if only you would respond to me? Yuugi!" His voice was painful, he stared out over the sea that started to come alive- yet he barely noticed.

(With Yugi)

Said child- Yugi, watched the entire scene play out. He hadn't wanted to come too soon- not wanting to seem like he was over-excited. Yet every night he saw Atem come to the cliff and wait, staring at the moon, made his heart almost fly out of his chest and right down to him! Yet, he didn't understand what was happening- first his human-Atem, storms out of a house that Yugi had adapted to the point where he guessed Atem lived there, so angrily adn rips something right off of a womans finger, who had been clinging to him since yesterday. Then, he goes through teh forest and to the cliff- as always, and yet. . . .he's so depressed.

Throwing himself down like a servant begging for mercy from an infuriated leader. Like he's done wrong, or was accused wrongly of it and was just begging. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, Yugi reached up and clutched at the shirt that contained his throbbing heart, and squeezed it. Tears started to fall pitiously from his eyes.

The Mother of this child came alive, and spoke out through her craters. "Mi hijo, my son, why do you weep? You can see yoru human, I know, why are you so sad?" Yugi layed down against his mother and rubbed her rocky form tiredly- the moon giving a gentle hum.

"Mamma, he is so sad! He is so in pain- I don't understand! He always smiled at me up here and waited, I don't know what has happened! Look at him!" Yugi said painfully, pointing down at Atem, the moon turned her face slowly to the human. The moon sighed.

"My child, his family had attempted to force marriage upon him. I have been watching him closely for you. Before he met you, well, he wouldn't have really cared. Yet when he met you, I know this. The only one he will marry is the one he chooses- and he has chosen who he will already, but he fears his family will not accept it. For the person he chooses is not a woman." The moon let out slowly, Yugi sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't sure who the man was, but this was not good- he should go down and encourage him!

"Mamma, I have to go to him. You must understand." He said gently, before his mother could reply- he had already jumped off and formed himself upon the cliff edge. Atem looked up slightly to the glow that appeared a bit a ways away from him. He felt his eyes widen and his mouth open tos ay something, forcing himself up- he turned to Yugi.

"You're. . . . .You're here! Yuugi! Mi Pequeña (My little one -small-)"he cried out with a bitter smile, and he started forwards to Yugi, holding out his arms. Before Yugi could blink, he was wrapped up tightly in strong, warm and inviting, tan arms. He gave a light squeak, his hands crushed to the others chest gently, he turned his head up slowly.

"M-Mi humanos, why are you people so cruel? Marriage should not be forced on you! It isn't fair! You love someone already- a man, I'm not sure. . . .they can't keep you from him! They just can't, love is all that matters- how can they be so blind? I am so sorry." Yugi let out sadly, resting his forehead gently against the others chest.

Atem looked down at him, his eyebrows raising in surprise. He hadn't expected this child to be able to inspect what happened upon the earth- let alone hear things. He didn't voice his assumptions though, just rubbed the others back gently- smiling at his obliviousness. "You are positive of who it is. You must know him better then anyone else could!" He stated with a gentle sigh, lookign at the ring in his grasping hand.

Yugi looked up at him, a bit confused, stepping back. "But. . .I know no humans other than you- one on one at least, and I only know thigns about you. And you know yourself better then me- so who could it be?" He narrowed his eyes in a scrutionating look, trying to find the answer in Atem's face- he apparently hadn't for he turned away.

Atem pulled Yugi back to him sharply, sighing and shaking his head, touching the others nose, then cheek, then jaw and chin gently- his fingers sliding slowly. Yugi blinked and tried to watch the hand that touched him, breathing shakily. Atem then leaned down and held Yugi's hands together and rested his cheek against them, then kissed them lightly. Yugi flushed akwardly and fidgited a bit in his hold.

"Yuugi, are you really so oblivious? I can't exactly propose to your mother. . . ." Atem let out with a gentle chuckle, Yugi blinked and flushed harder. Propose? So he was going to propose to whoever it was he liked! Wait, he still didn't know who it was! He then looked down as he felt Atem start to press his lips to his hand again, more specifically the forth finger on his left hand.

"Hmmm. . . .Do you know why the ring of marriage is placed upon this finger?" Atem asked, tapping that same finger gently and looking up at Yugi. His blank expression told Atem that he hadn't the slightest clue. He sighed again and rubbed that hand against his own cheek. "This finger is the only one with a vein that goes straight to your heart." Atem answered slowly. Kissing the finger again, Yugi blinked and felt his throat close up, hi heart fluttering rapidly. This couldn't be good for his health.

"W-What are you trying to s-say?" Yugi stuttered out quietly, his hand trembling slightly in Atem's gentle hold. Atem looked up- ad smiled when he saw realization was starting up into Yugi's eyes. He then held up the silver and gem studded ring, turning it so Yugi could get a look at it.

"Because I want your finger to be the one to uphold this ring."

**xKatsuyanx: Having fun yet? |D I hope you liked this chapter!**

**YamiKatasan: God these people are going to stab you.**

**xKatsuyanx: Not if they want the next chapter.**


End file.
